Rosie and Tate
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: Tate Langdon was a boy that had issues, sure. But he also had a little sister who he had to protect for most of his life, which caused him to miss out on a normal childhood. And yes, she's dead too. When the new family moves into the Murder House and another girl comes into Tate's life, jealousy gets the better of Rosie and because of her, everything between Tate & Violet changes.
1. Chapter 1

Rosie and Tate. Tate and Rosie.

There was nothing nicer than having a proper, loving older brother. Tate was one of those brothers believe it or not. Rosie Hera Langdon was a girl that didn't really enjoy human company. She liked to keep herself to herself. She didn't like her mother, she hated her father and if it were up to her, she definitely wouldn't be alive.

Well, funnily enough, she wasn't.

"Tate," Rosie said one summer's morning in 2011, watching her brother stare outside of his old bedroom window, seeing a black car pull up. It was shiny and large, and a big van was behind it. Tate ignored her and carried on staring. "Tate," Rosie said a little louder, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" came his short reply.

"What are you doing?" Rosie murmured. She pushed her thick brunette hair out of her face. The air was quite sticky. There was no answer. "Tate!"

"Rosie, leave me alone," Tate snapped, spinning around. Rosie closed her mouth and nodded quickly. When Tate was convinced she wouldn't interrupt again, he turned back around to see three people get out of the car and walking down the path. "There's the family, they are the ones I was talking about." Rosie peered out of the window as well.

"What's so special?" she muttered. "There's nothing special there. What's so special, Tate?" Tate slowly felt his patience slip away, but then he remembered that Rosie was…different.

"She's pretty, don't you think?" he asked her. Rosie shrugged.

"I guess," she yawned. "What's so special, though?"

"ROSIE! Shut up about it," Tate shouted.

"Tate!" came the angry hiss of their mother, Constance. "Be nice to your sister." Tate rolled his eyes and glared at Rosie, who just sat there and waved.

"Tate is stalking the family," she pointed out quietly. Tate threw Rosie such a glare that it almost frightened her.

"I'm not," Tate grunted to his mum, who's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Tate, I'm telling you now, you stay away from this family! I don't want them finding out anything about us that they don't have to," Constance hissed, grabbing Tate by his shoulders and shaking him violently. Rosie watched them, her eyes glazing over as she drifted off in a dreamlike state, into a different life, a different time…

"Tate, you can't catch me!" a six year old Rosie trilled, running away from him, down the stairs and into the garden. The eight year old Tate just sighed and carried on drawing, trying to ignore his sister's teases and taunts. "Tate!"

"Leave me alone Rosie," Tate shouted down to her, chewing on the end of his pen. "I'm not in the mood." Rosie sighed a hefty sigh and walked back into the house, up the stairs to Tate's room.

"You're never in the mood anymore," she whispered, sitting herself on his bed. Tate felt slightly guilty then and he put down his pencil.

"I'm sorry," he told her honestly, looking his little sister straight into her eyes. "I am. I've been so busy recently that I completely forgot about spending time with you. What do you want to do? How can I make it up to you?"

"We can play that game where we pretend to be superheroes, like what daddy used to play," Rosie grinned toothily. Tate gulped. It had been 2 years since his dad 'left'. Of course he didn't know what had actually happened to him, but it didn't matter. Rosie just believed he had gone on a long shopping trip…she was a little slow so that didn't matter. Tate was generally very protective over her, but he was so much like her father that it was hard for him to have a childhood of his own. "We can play that, right Tate?" Rosie asked nervously, seeing his hesitation. Tate snapped out of his daydream and nodded quickly.

"Of course we can…you be Rosepetal, the best superhero in the entire world who can fly with flowers and I will be…"

"I'm warning you Tate, if you dare mess with them-"

"Then you'll do what? Kill me? I would love to see you try!" Tate shouted. Rosie was brought back to the present time with the constant argument. Her senses suddenly began to tingle.

"Ma, get out, the family's coming upstairs," she hissed, shooing her mum away. Constance let go of Tate and went hid behind the wardrobe. A young teenage girl in a dark green bowler hat opened the bedroom door and looked around, settling herself on the bed and staring at the wall. Rosie glanced at Tate and saw his reaction was something she couldn't actually read.

"Tate, remember what ma said," Rosie hissed, studying the girl as well.

"Shut up, Rose," Tate muttered back, his eyes trained on the girl. This was only going to end up in tears, she could tell.

**New story...opinions? I'm not too sure yet.**

**Next chapter next Friday! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Rosie v Tate

"What's her name?" Rosie asked Tate that Sunday morning after the family moved in. Tate sat on the floor of the attic, his head resting on the palms of his hands in boredom. "Do you even know?"

"Violet," Tate answered automatically. "It's a beautiful name, isn't it?" Rosie felt slightly uncomfortable then. Tate used to tell her that her name was pretty, and that she was 'rosy like a flower.' Now he hardly spoke to her unless it was about this Violet girl who he had never spoken to himself.

"It's okay," Rosie said carefully, her mouth moving slowly with every word. "Each to their own I suppose."

"You should become friends with her or something," Tate suggested casually. Rosie scoffed.

"Never gonna happen. She's pretty and stuff but I don't need friends, why have friends when you can have family?" she nudged him. Tate didn't answer.

And Rosie began to break.

Violet went into the attic and heard a noise. It was pitch black and the dust made a soft plod with every step she took. Suddenly, a young girl with long black hair and sunken eyes appeared and screamed at her, her hands clawing on her own throat and her head moving so quickly that it looked like it was vibrating. Violet shrieked in fear, turning white as a sheet. "Stop, Rosie, STOP!" came Tate's angry and irritated voice as he held Violet close. Rosie automatically stopped and just blinked at Violet's reaction.

"Are you scared?" she frowned at Violet oddly, her head cocked to the side. Violet was shaking, she didn't know what to do.

"What is that?" she whispered to Tate. Automatically, Tate winced at her words.

"I'm not a 'what', I am a 'who'," Rosie said calmly. "Maybe if you decide on that first we'll be able to actually have a decent conversation." With that, Rosie began to walk past them. "Oh, she's an ass," she hissed to Tate, before leaving the attic. Violet turned to Tate.

"Who was that?" she asked him loudly, still a little shaken.

"That was my sister," Tate replied quickly, "Rosalina." Violet looked a little nauseous.

"I thought you said you didn't have any siblings," she said slowly, wiping the dripping beads of sweat from her forehead.

"I don't," Tate shrugged, beginning to go downstairs. Violet followed him out, quickly. He could sense she was about to ask him more questions. "Drop it, Violet," he said coldly, not even turning around. So she did. But of course, Rosie hadn't completely left yet and heard everything Tate said about her.

To him, she just didn't exist.

And that's when she officially broke.

"Okay, who's the chick?" Rosie asked that evening, sitting in the attic with Beau, playing ball with him. Tate glanced up.

"Which chick?" he asked quietly. "If you're taking about Violet, she has a name."

"I don't give a crap," Rosie interrupted. "Who, is she? Like, why is she here?"

"She's the daughter of the psychiatrist I'm seeing," Tate answered defiantly. "There, the questions are answered."

"Why do you care so much about her?" Rosie laughed lightly. "Does she really matter?"

"Yeah," Tate muttered. "She does." Rosie rolled her eyes and stroked Beau's head.

"Right. Okay. So…bearing in mind you kill everyone you care an ounce about…" Rosie continued.

"Shut up," Tate snapped.

"The truth hurts, suck it up," Rosie hissed lunging forward and even making Tate jump a little. She sat back and resumed Beau's treatment. "So what are you planning to do?"

"Nothing," Tate said, sighing slightly. "Nothing at all." Rosie sighed heavily,

"You're not making any sense," she alerted him. "You're beginning to abandon your family for her."

"I don't have a family," Tate told her darkly.

"Oh, you don't?" Rosie backtracked. "Ah of course not. Sorry, Tate, I was confused. Of course you don't! My bad. Ah, wait – I must just share your DNA by accidental construction. Ah no wait, hold on again, that's a whole load of BS." Tate didn't answer this. "Tate I have no issue with her but I have plenty with you. She will never accept you after she finds out what she did."

Tate let out a hiss and reached for Rosie's neck but Beau got in the way and gnashed at him. "What?" Rosie taunted, gently restraining Beau. "What do you wanna do? Do it. I dare you. It's not as if you didn't do it before."

"They were gonna take you away-"

"So you thought killing me would fix that, yeah?"

"I DIDN'T KILL YOU!" Tate yelled.

"Well, damn, I must have imagined those bullet wounds," Rosie sighed sarcastically. "Dude you shot a whole sch-" This time Tate got her and shoved her onto the floor, bashing her head, hard, in the process.

"Shut up, right now," he threatened her.

"Or what?" Rosie spat blood in his face. "I swear to god Tate you can try your little fear tactic but if you step one toe out of line, all this girl has to say is 'go away' and you won't be allowed near her ever again, ever." Tate's eyes grew wide before he attempted to conceal is shock.

"You don't have the power to do that," he muttered under his breath, more to convince himself more than anything else.

"Yes, I do," Rosie tutted. "I have ways." Tate swallowed and let go of her.

"Why are you protecting her if you don't like her?" she hissed, now on his knees.

"Because everyone else that you screwed over didn't get the chance to be protected," Rosie coughed slightly, standing up and dusting herself off, fixing her hair. "You may not know this, but I now officially hate you." Tate looked so frustrated that Rosie decided it was time to go.

"You're an ass!" he shouted at her.

"Ohhh, takes one to know one Taaaaaaaate," Rosie trilled back, waving her fingers in the air as she left.

**A/N: Things literally took a sharp turn between these two, already, betcha never saw that coming out of sweet little Rosie's mouth right? Is Rosie even innocent? How did she die and why does she now hate Tate so much? These are the questions and soon you will gain answers. Lots of love.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rosie's broken

Technically Rosie had no valid reason to be so irritating to Violet but the more time Tate spent with her, the more jealous Rosie became. In fact it came to the point where Tate had turned against Rosie so quickly, that no one would ever guess they used to be as close as they were.

How did this all happen?

Well, Rosie was someone with a very low tolerance level – and one particular day, also known as her birthday, she was meant to be going out with Tate as a celebration. They did this every single year, because her birthday happened to be on Halloween, i.e/ the only day that Tate could freely leave the house. Rosie was an exception to this rule, for some reason she was able to leave whenever she wanted and she never found out why.

Anyway, this particular Halloween was one that Tate and Rosie had been planning for almost seven months together, and they had been excited by it for quite some time now.

That was, until Violet arrived.

Rosie was in the attic, as usual, sitting with Beau. Today she was reading him a book, called 'Family is Love.' Beau was tucked up in his corner, looking rather comfortable. "Family is…happiness! Oh look Beau, there's a picture of a family with very happy faces. There's a happy mummy, a happy daddy, a happy big sister and a happy brother!" Then Rosie's whole tone changed. "But we know that's not true, don't we? We know that in some families, you get a mad mummy, a dead daddy, a psycho sister and a beyond brainless imbecilic brother!" Beau didn't answer or react to this – he was asleep. "Yeah, sweet dreams," Rosie scoffed, throwing the book down.

Then she turned around and Tate was sitting there.

"Oh thank god for that, you're here. We have to go, Tate, we have so much to do," she beamed, standing up and dusting herself off.

"No, we don't. I'm with Violet today," Tate said stonily, but also a little anxiously. Rosie's beam slowly slipped from her face and she clenched her fists.

"You're actually joking me right now," she muttered slowly. Tate gave a small shrug.

"I'm sorry Rosie, but this is more important." Rosie felt like a knife had been stabbed through her heart…again.

"How is that…that….GIRL more important than my birthday, Tate?" she asked quietly, to her horror feeling tears well up in her eyes. Tate shook his head quickly, breaking eye contact from her swiftly. He hated to see her cry that was his one weakness. And if Rosie wasn't so distraught then perhaps she would be able to use this to her advantage, but she was so genuinely upset that the thought didn't even cross her mind.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, but I have to go out with her today before she starts suspecting things," Tate rushed out, looking at the floor in shame. Rosie was so dumbstruck that she let her tears just run into her mouth, not bothering to wipe them or anything. All these years it had been her and Tate against the world. Now it was just her.

"Well….uh….thank you for that," she said quietly, running her shaking hands through her thick black hair.

"Rose-"

"No don't worry about it Tate, go on and have a great time with your favourite girl in the whole wide world. I hope you enjoy it," Rosie smiled bitterly, through the tears still running down her face. Tate didn't know how to reply, he wasn't sure what her tone was saying.

"Rosie…"

"Tate, go, now." Tate turned around and began to walk out. "Oh, but Tate?" He spun around so quickly it was like he had been expecting it all along. "As of now, we are no longer related. Damn you."

…

Rosie sat on Violet's bed, waiting. She only made herself visible to Violet so if Vivien walked in, she couldn't ask what she was doing there. When Violet ran in and slammed the door behind her, she turned around and saw Rosie there, which nearly made her wet herself in shock. "Seriously Rosie can you stop doing this? It's getting pretty damn annoying." Rosie raised an eyebrow and lay on her bed properly.

"You seem more jumpy than usual today – what's happened?" she asked curiously. Violet went straight for her computer. "Or you can just not answer me – that's good too."

"Your brother, that's what happened," Violet grumbled back. Rosie saw this as an opportunity and she got herself mentally prepared.

"What's happened?" she asked sweetly. Violet didn't expect this tone of voice, so it caught her off guard her slightly.

"We ran into some people-" Rosie already knew where this was going.

"And they accused Tate of shooting them, and let me guess, Tate said he didn't know who they were?" she guessed, tying her hair up with a white ribbon that was stained with stale blood. Violet turned round to face her.

"How did you…"

"It happens every single year. Every single Halloween night – and if I were you, I would google is name. Tate Langdon…"

"That's what they told me to do," Violet whispered.

"Do it," Rosie said slowly and quietly, seriously hoping she could tempt Violet. She sniffed and nodded hesitantly. Rosie felt the corners of her mouth curl up into a little smile and she got more comfortable.

"You have to leave first," Violet turned to her swiftly, whilst she waiting for the internet to load. Rosie gave a sad sigh.

"But I have nothing to do!" she begged, her large green eyes begging to stay.

"Rosie I don't want an audience for this!" Rosie raised her eyebrows but then knew what she had to do.

"Alright, alright. See you soon," she acted like she was disappointed and went over to the door, opening it, making herself invisible and closing it again without actually leaving. Then she went and resumed her place on the bed as Violet googled 'Tate Langdon'. Rosie smiled in glee as she watched Violet's face go from shock, to disgust, to terror and then her eyes filling up slowly with tears.

Yeah, Tate. That's what you get.

What Rosie didn't expect, was what happened next.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter…things are about to get seriously twisted.**

**Twitter: langdondarling**

**See you on Friday!**

- **J x**


	4. Chapter 4 - Violet's Suicide

According to Rosie, she had not done anything wrong.

There was nothing more upsetting to her than one person, taking everything she had. And for her, that person was Violet. Violet didn't even know what she had done, according to her, herself and Rosie were just casual acquaintances. But according to Rosie, she was her worst enemy.

Rosie sat on the bed and watched Violet's reaction, feeling content. But then it all changed.

Violet switched off the computer and moved her chair away from the desk, recoiling in horror. She rummaged through her doors until she got what she was looking for – a bottle of pills. Rosie stood up then, her heart beating at the speed of lightening. "VIOLET!" she screeched, making herself visible. But it was too late. Violet took a deep breath and downed it all, in one go, before choking and collapsing onto the floor in a seizing heap.

Rosie knelt next to her and began to shake her. "TATE!" she screamed. Tate was there in a flash already. When he saw Violet he began to shout in pain.

"NO, VIOLET!" he cried. "What did you do to her?!" Rosie began to cry, her stomach hurting in fear.

"I didn't do anything," she tried to say, but it came out in a croak.

"Violet," Tate sobbed, taking her by her arms and backing out of the room, dragging her. "Don't you die on me Violet, don't you die on me!" Rosie didn't follow but just continued to cry, on the floor. Not so much because of what was happening to Violet, but because she already knew Tate's thoughts on her and she hated that she felt like she had lost her brother and there was no turning back. In the distance she heard Violet violently cough up and vomit. A few minutes later (although it felt like an eternity) Tate came back into the room with Violet, shivering next to him.

"Rosie, I need to see you outside, right now," Tate spat, his eyes boring straight into her soul. Rosie gave a single nod and left, Tate stomping behind her as Violet caught her breath on her bed and changed into some fresh clothes. As soon as Rosie stepped outside, her foot stepped on something and she looked down – before realising it was Violet's lifeless hand.

"Oh my god no, no no no," she gasped, her hands shivering in fear as she rested it over her mouth. "No, no no no."

"Yeah! Yeah Rosie, yeah, look at that. That, is the dead body of my girlfriend!" Tate hissed, enraged. He grabbed Rosie's shoulders and shook her so hard that Rosie accidentally bit down on her tongue and she felt her mouth fill with the warm metallic taste of blood.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed thickly, through the blood. "Tate I-" Tate slapped her so hard on her face that the blood sprayed out everywhere, all over the wall. He then kicked her in her stomach and when she doubled up in pain, he kicked her again, swearing and shouting at her. Rosie was sobbing, tearing, begging for him to stop.

"Please, Tate, I didn't mean it, please," she cried. Even though she was dead, every single punch and kick felt something to her. Not even physically, but emotionally, she felt exactly what Tate was feeling and she wished that he would stop.

But then, she switched.

"Tate, this is YOUR fault!" Rosie suddenly screamed, causing Tate to pause what he was doing and stare at her in disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about? How could you blame me for something you did?!" he yelled, letting go of her as if he couldn't bear to touch her again.

"It's because she found out what you did, how do you not know that? She found out that you killed, innocent people because of your sick, little-" Tate shoved her against the wall angrily.

"Listen here, Rosie, I know I've treated you like crap recently, I know. But I don't think you've realised what you've done-" Then Rosie shoved him back, almost tripping over Violet's body.

"No, YOU listen, Tate! You've done what you always do to everyone you supposedly love – you kill them. Congratulations, you disgusting thing, well done. And this is why your mother liked you more than me, because you were as SICK AS HER!" Rosie spat out the remaining blood into his face and turned back around. Suddenly, she heard sniffing and gentle sobbing behind her so she turned around – but no one was there.

Then she turned back around and Tate was in front of her, his eyes not even watering.

"Rose…please," he whispered. "Please help me get rid of the body or something." Rosie looked disgusted.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have selective hearing? Do you only decide to hear some of the things I tell you?" But as upset and hurt as she was by Tate, she could never ever say no to him. "Fine. Let's take her to the basement."

…

Tate began to cry as he lay Violet's body in the dustiest, dirtiest corner of the back of the basement. They were silent tears, as he gently closed her eyelids and kissed her cold forehead. "I love you," he whispered. When he stood up straight and turned around, he saw that Rosie was in floods of tears, not even making any noise, just silently in distress as well. Tate began to shake his head sadly. "Rose…"

"Go on, go on back upstairs then. She's probably waiting for you," Rosie dried her eyes swiftly and broke her eye contact with her older brother.

"Rosie…"

"No seriously, Tate, I've had enough. You've made your point, now you can go-" Tate rushed up to Violet and engulfed her in a hug, but Rosie tried to fight him off. His grip was too strong, though, he just kept his arms around her and stroked her hair whilst hushing her as she gave up and just let herself stay in his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her hair, rubbing her back, genuinely apologetic for what he had done. He took her face into his hands and stared at her straight in the eyes, to show that he meant it. "Rose, I'm sorry." Rosie nodded, somewhat in forgiveness, leading Tate to kiss her nose and hug his sister again.

But, things were only going to get worse.

**A/N: I LOVE THEIR RELATIONSHIP SO MUCH I CRY.**

**BUT NOTHING CAN EVER STAY HAPPY IN MY STORIES.**

**SEE YOU SOON TO UPDATE, PROBABLY ON CHRISTMAS EVE.**

- **J x**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hayden

Rosie felt like crap.

Every evening, Tate sat with Violet and they talked, chatted about nothing in particular.

Just like her and Tate used to do.

They listened to music and sang along at the tops of their voices.

Just like her and Tate used to do.

Basically, Rosie was alone.

Leaving Rosie, a previously suicidal girl, alone to herself and her thoughts, was the most dangerous thing anyone could ever do – ever. So the only thing that Rosie thought of doing, was going to see the psychiatrist.

Of course, Rosie wasn't the best of thinkers – whenever she thought of an idea, the logic of common sense didn't follow through. So naturally, the thought of her going to see Dr Ben Harman, followed with the idea of her actually waiting for him to awaken.

So she did.

Ben was fast asleep, but there was a chill around him. He couldn't help but think that someone was watching him. So he opened his eyes.

And there stood Rosie, looking over him.

"ARGH!" he yelped, sitting up automatically. It was only him in the bed due to Vivien being in the mental institution.

"Sshhhh!" Rosie hissed, clasping a surprisingly strong hand over his mouth until he stopped panicking. "Dr Harmon I'm only here for an appointment." Ben's eyes went wide under her grip and they darted for the clock to see what time it was, if he had slept in or something.

'2:36 a.m.' it read.

"At half 2 in the morning? Are you insane?" Ben hissed through her hand, his voice muffled.

"Please, Dr Harmon, I'm going insane," Rosie begged, removing her hand from his mouth.

"How did you even get in here?!" he continued. "There must be some kind of trick, I'm clearly still dreaming, I'm going mad."

"Oh no, I'm the one going mad – please Dr Harmon let me have a session with you before I do something really stupid." Ben knew that if this girl could get into his house in such stealth mode, and patiently waited over his bed until he could wake up, she could potentially do anything.

"One session, and then you're going home or I'll call the police," he reasoned with her lowly. Rosie nodded thankfully and went into his office, where she patiently waited for him to get there. Eventually, he did, and settled himself in the armchair opposite her with his notepad and pen. "Right – what's your name?"

"Rosie Hera Langdon," Rosie answered weakly. Ben's eyes narrowed.

"Langdon? Are you Tate's sister?" he muttered. Rosie sniffed and nodded.

"By blood, not by name," she whispered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's not my brother anymore. He left me, left me for your daughter," Rosie spat suddenly.

"Left you how?"

"We used to be best friends – now we're barely together and he doesn't look at me twice." A small tear dribbled from her eye but Ben noticed that it wasn't clear fluid as it should be.

"I think you're crying blood," he alerted her. Rosie touched the tear and stared at it, having little reaction.

"Right…so anyway-"

"No Rosie, crying blood is dangerous, you need to get to a hospital!" Ben stressed, standing up.

"I don't need to get anywhere Dr Harmon please just hear me out, or what I will do will be one hundred times worse than having a bleeding eye, I swear to you." Ben just sat back down.

"How are you feeling, when you wake up every day?" he asked her as if there was never an interruption.

"Like I shouldn't have woken up," Rosie shrugged. "I guess."

"Can you not talk to your mother about it?" Ben suggested. Rosie let out a bitter laugh.

"No – my mother doesn't care nearly enough for me to waste my time talking to her. All I want is Tate back. I just want my brother back." Suddenly, there was a noise in the kitchen downstairs.

"I don't suppose you brought anyone here with you?" Ben groaned tiredly.

"No," Rosie wiped her eyes quickly. "No one."

"Then I'll be back," Ben sighed, standing up, taking a golf club and going downstairs. Rosie just sat there patiently.

"You would think he was so caring, wouldn't you?" came a sly but soft female voice.

"I knew you were in here," Rosie acknowledged, turning around to see Hayden standing behind her. "When did they kill you then?"

"A while back," she replied lazily. "And I hate that no one appears to give one."

"I know the feeling," Rosie drew her knees up to her chest and Hayden went to sit on the coffee table in front of her.

"What's up?" she asked the young girl curiously, for some reason taking a liking to her. "Why have you resorted to getting counselling from Sir High and Mighty?" Rosie let out a little giggle then – which was odd as she hadn't so much as smiled ever since Violet arrived in her life. Hayden could see that the laugh took her by surprise, which made her smile even more. As bitter as she was about Ben, and as much as she was determined to cause a problem and whatnot, she did take a huge liking to Rosie already, mostly because she felt really sorry for her.

"It's my brother, Tate. He's left me for a new girl, she came in and ruined everything and now I've never felt so alone. Now she's dead and I know I definitely won't get him back because she can't even leave the house!" Rosie blurted out, beginning to cry again.

"What? Which girl?" Hayden frowned.

"Violet," Rosie dried her eyes.

"Ben's daughter?"

"Yeah." Hayden's lips curled up into a sinister smile.

"She's dead?"

"Suicide."

"That's real interesting – well…I think I can help you out, Rosie," she assured her softly, placing a hand on her knee. Rosie's eyes lit up.

"You can?"

"I can certainly try. Come down, come with me into the basement," Hayden stood up and held out her arm. Rosie took it quickly as they heard Ben come back up the stairs, and they both disappeared. Ben stepped back into his office and saw no one there.

"No, cos that's not creepy at all," he mumbled, whilst reaching into his pocket, taking out his phone and dialling 911.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! This year is the year for fanfics I can feel it! What do you think of Rosie and Hayden's new found friendship? Can't stay lonely forever am I right?**

- **J x**


End file.
